


Cuentos de la bruja Amelia

by Melihumerez



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Funny, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melihumerez/pseuds/Melihumerez
Summary: Amelia es una bruja que se dedica a molestar a las personas de un pueblo con pequeñas bromas... sin que ellos se enteren.





	1. La Bruja Amelia

Tiluchi era el nombre de un pequeño pueblo valluno. Así se llamaba porque la especie de aves que dominaban el pueblo era el tiluchi, u “hornerito”, como se conocía en otras regiones. Era el lugar más tranquilo que cualquier viajero podía encontrar, un lugar pequeño donde la gente saludaba amablemente e invitaba a comer a extraños a sus casas. No era un lugar lujoso ni con grandes negocios, pero tampoco había hambre o problemas muy grandes. No muchos viajeros pasaban por ahí, pero los que lo hacían quedaban encantados con el ambiente del pueblo.

Era por eso, en parte, que Edmundo había decidido ir ahí a vivir. Le gustaba la tranquilidad; al ser un lugar pequeño y sin muchos recursos, casi no había autos. Además, las personas eran amigables y se conocían entre todos; tales cosas como “chisme” o hipocresía eran muy escasas, pues si dos personas no se llevaban bien, simplemente no se hablaban. En general, había mucha paz.

Edmundo vivía con su esposa sobre una colina en la parte más alejada del pueblo; les gustaba la privacidad. Su casa era muy pequeña, consistía solo en tres habitaciones: un baño, una cocina y una habitación más grande donde cabían la cama, el armario y una pequeña sala de estar con dos sillas y un librero. Eso era todo, y no necesitaban nada más.

Tanto él como su esposa eran amigos de todos en el pueblo, pese a que solo se habían mudado dos años atrás. Todos en el pueblo los habían recibido con los brazos abiertos sin preguntarles nada y sin molestarlos por ser una pareja joven.

Todas las personas vivían pacíficamente en el pueblo; sin embargo, nadie sabía que cosas curiosas ocurrían bajo sus narices.

***

La primera víctima fue la pobre e inocente Kimberly. Edmundo aún recordaba bien ese día.

Era la primera primavera que él y su esposa pasaban en Tiluchi. Él estaba de compras en el pequeño mercado del pueblo, donde cada persona tenía su puesto de venta de diferentes frutas, verduras, granos y todo tipo de alimentos, además de telas, herramientas y más.

Kimberly era una joven muy amable y calmada, siempre sonriente, pero un poco tímida. Ella vendía duraznos y manzanas que ella y su marido cosechaban de su propio huerto. Él trabajaba también como carpintero, aunque era un hombre un poco flojo y su trabajo no era de mucha calidad. Era por lo menos 10 años mayor que Kimberly, lo cual sería mal visto si vivieran en una ciudad. Pero en ese pueblo muy poca gente tenía el tiempo y las ganas de criticar.

Cuando Edmundo se acercó al puesto de la chica a comprar duraznos, se sorprendió del fuerte estornudo con el que ella lo recibió.

\- Ah… disculpe…

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el al ver que la nariz de Kimberly parecía una cereza roja.

\- Sí… tengo un resfriado fuer-¡ACHÚ!-te. Seguro que es por el cambio de clima.

Kimberly estornudó de nuevo y sacó un pequeño frasco que contenía un polvo de color mostaza. Sacó el contenido con un dedo y se lo frotó en la nariz.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó con curiosidad Edmundo.

\- Oh, es un remedio casero que me dio su esposa – estornudó otra vez –. Siempre tan amable, no me cobró por él. Dice que tengo que frotármelo en la nariz durante todo el día y mañana estaré mejor-¡achú!

\- Ya veo… Bien, espero que te mejores. Compraré medio kilo de duraznos…

Edmundo regresó a casa pensativo. Nunca había visto que su esposa utilizara ese remedio casero. Tal vez era uno nuevo. Cuando llegó a casa, ella estaba sentada en su silla habitual, cantando mientras limpiaba unos frascos.

\- ¿Esta mañana fuiste a ver a Kimberly? – le preguntó.

\- Sí. ¿Por qué?

\- Por nada.

Ella siguió cantando. Aún guiado por la curiosidad, Edmundo entró en la cocina para ver el estante lleno de los ingredientes de su esposa. Se puso a revisar los frascos uno por uno hasta que finalmente encontró uno que contenía algo exactamente igual al polvo que Kimberly le había mostrado. Era el frasco donde su esposa guardaba polen de distintas flores.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que ella había dejado de cantar en la sala y sintió una presencia detrás suyo. Una presencia diabólica. Cuando volteó, un par de ojos pequeños lo observaban con un brillo aterrador.

\- ¿Qué está buscando, joven caballero? – la voz también tenía un matiz malévolo…

Edmundo rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Amelia? – reclamó – No me digas que le diste a Kimberly polen de flores para “curar” su resfriado.

La sonrisilla de su esposa fue brillante e inocente.

\- Estará bien. Ella no es alérgica al polen…

\- ¡Ese no es el punto! – la reprimió Edmundo – No has visto cómo está estornudando a cada segundo. ¡La pobre desarrollará alergia a ese paso!

Amelia desmintió con un gesto de la mano.

\- No, no, no va a pasar. Solo seguirá estornudando el resto del día.

Salió de la cocina dando saltitos como una niña feliz de que su broma hubiera resultado como esperaba. Edmundo se sentó en la cama, pensando en la inocente chica que acababa de ser víctima de esa mujer loca.

Amelia era la bruja curandera del pueblo y todos tenían mucha confianza en ella por lo amable que era y la inocencia que aparentaba. Además, su aspecto era como el de una niña, todo en ella era pequeño; su estatura, sus ojos, su nariz y sus manos, y con lo flacucha que era, se veía menuda. Sin embargo, solo él sabía la verdad: ella tenía una maldad traviesa en el interior que nadie notaba. Tenía alguna broma lista bajo la manga y encontraba cualquier situación para molestar a las personas sin que estas supieran que estaban siendo molestadas. Y nunca se enteraban.

Así era, Edmundo estaba casado con una bruja… y una muy traviesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este primer capítulo sea suficiente para que deseen un segundo :3 Cada capítulo será alguna de las travesuras de Amelia.


	2. Para el dolor de cabeza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia come de todo y tiene medicamentos para curar de todo...

Amelia tenía gustos raros en cuanto a la comida, algo a lo que Edmundo ya estaba acostumbrado. A veces la encontraba comiendo cosas raras como corteza de eucalipto o alguna planta rara… o hasta gusanos pequeños. Era por eso que no le sorprendía que a ella le gustara la sopa de pescado y se comiera la cabeza sin problemas. Para Edmundo, que había crecido en ciudad, había sido un poco duro acostumbrarse a eso, pero al parecer en el campo la gente comía tranquilamente cabezas de pescado o patas de pollo.

Cada vez que compraba pescado, ella daba saltitos y no le permitía cocinar otra cosa que no fuera sopa. En realidad, lo echaba de la cocina y ella se encargaba de todo, aunque él se ofreciera a ayudar. Después de todo, era su sopa.

Un día, mientras Amelia cocinaba aquella sopa, él bajó al pueblo a entregar un medicamento que ella había preparado para una familia que vivía cerca: dos hombres que cuidaban a su madre Delia. Ella era una señora mayor con un carácter explosivo, que hablaba fuerte y decía las cosas sin pensar; aun así, era muy querida por el pueblo.

El medicamento que Edmundo llevaba era un ungüento para uno de los hijos de Delia, Hugo, quien se había lastimado el brazo cargando una caja pesada. En cuanto llegó a la casa, la anciana lo recibió envolviéndolo con sus firmes brazos y empezó a charlar con él. Edmundo escuchó toda su charla calmadamente.

– Ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no te quedas a almorzar? – preguntó ella de pronto, volteando a ver el reloj de la pared – Ya es mediodía.

– No, gracias, disculpe – Edmundo se puso nervioso –. Hoy mi esposa está preparando algo que le gusta, así que iré con ella…

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron.

– ¿Qué cosa está haciendo?

– Ah… sopa de pescado…

– ¡¿En serio?! ¡A mí me encanta! Siempre comía eso cuando era niña – miró con la nariz arrugada hacia donde estaban sus hijos –, pero ellos dos nunca comen.

Uno de ellos volcó los ojos. Delia continuó.

– Nunca les gusta nada de lo que hago. Ni siquiera me hacen caso.

Edmundo solo sonrió. Podía comprender la actitud de los dos, pues su madre era una persona un poco difícil de tratar. Pero también comprendía las ganas de llamar la atención de la señora.

– Señora Delia… ¿quisiera ir a almorzar a mi casa? – preguntó.

Delia saltó de alegría y aceptó la oferta. Salieron de la casa y ella no paró de hablar durante el trayecto hacia la colina. Sin embargo, en cuanto empezaron a subir, ella empezó a quejarse. No era una colina muy empinada, pero seguramente su sobrepeso hacía que le costara mucho más subir. Edmundo, por supuesto, la ayudó en lo que pudo. 

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa y Edmundo anunció su llegada con la señora, Amelia no se mostró muy contenta. Eso asustó a Edmundo. Aun así, ella saludó amablemente a su invitada y les pidió que esperaran sentados en la mesa de la pequeña sala a que ella terminara de cocinar.

La señora Delia continuó hablando y comentando lo linda y hogareña que era su casa, pero por alguna razón seguía gruñendo y quejándose. Edmundo no dijo nada, esperando a que Amelia, que escuchaba desde la cocina, dijera algo. Si ella escuchaba a alguien con un malestar, después de un momento actuaba y buscaba una solución. Esa era su alma de curandera.

Pero los minutos pasaban y Delia seguía quejándose de rato en rato.

– Disculpe, ¿le molesta algo? – preguntó Edmundo, ya que su esposa no parecía estar prestando atención a los gemidos.

– Ah… sí, me duele la cabeza – se quejó la mujer con tono cansado –. Estos días me ha estado doliendo mucho. Yo les pido a mis hijos que me ayuden, que me den algo… pero ellos solo dicen que exagero y que tome café…

“¿De dónde saca la gente que el café ayuda al dolor de cabeza?”, pensó él.

– Qué pena, tal vez sea por el calor…

Delia suspiró.

– Ya no sé…

Amelia anunció que ya estaba listo el almuerzo, así que Edmundo la ayudó a servir la comida y se sentaron los tres a comer.

Continuaron charlando acerca de cosas triviales como el clima, las tareas del hogar y otras cosas, pero durante todo el almuerzo la señora Delia se quejaba y se quejaba de su dolor de cabeza.

– Ay, mi cabeza… ay, mi cabeza…

Lo que a él le parecía extraño era que Amelia aún no había sugerido alguna cura para el dolor de cabeza de la señora. Normalmente no ofrecía sus medicamentos al instante, siempre se tomaba su tiempo para analizar el malestar de cada persona, pero Edmundo sintió que se estaba tardando más de lo usual. Además, ella parecía estar un poco irritada.

Entonces, cuando Amelia terminó de comer y en su plato solo estaban los huesos de la cabeza del pescado, se levantó.

– Señora Delia, ahora mismo le traeré algo que le aliviará el dolor de cabeza.

La señora saltó en su asiento.

– ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Muchas gracias, señorita!

Amelia sonrió y fue a la cocina un momento. Cuando regresó, tenía en la mano una pequeña bolita envuelta en papel y la colocó en la mano de la señora.

– Tome eso… ¡pero no lo desenvuelva o se derramará todo! Ese papel se puede ingerir.

Eso era verdad, el papel que ella utilizaba era tan delgado y con tan pocos químicos que era comestible. Sin embargo, Edmundo nunca la había visto usar una pastilla así.

Delia estaba muy contenta con el medicamento.

– ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! La tomaré ahora mismo – inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y tragó la pastilla de una sola vez.

Edmundo podría pensar que era un medicamento común y corriente… si no fuera por el brillo de satisfacción en los ojos de Amelia mientras veía a la señora tragar.

“Demonios, ¿qué has hecho ahora, loca?”

Delia estuvo muy satisfecha con la sopa de pescado y el medicamento de Amelia; se retiró de la casa casi dando saltos y se bamboneó colina abajo. En cuanto ella se perdió de vista, Edmundo arrastró a su esposa adentro.

– ¿Qué le diste a Delia? – demandó con la mirada fija en ella.

– Algo para el dolor de cabeza-

Levantó la ceja. No le creía en absoluto.

– He visto tu cara hace un rato y conozco qué medicamento usas para el dolor de cabeza.

Ella se encogió de hombros y dio saltitos hacia el lavaplatos.

– No la envenené, no te preocupes. Además, sus hijos tienen razón: está exagerando, su dolor de cabeza no es nada grave. Solo quiere llamar la atención.

– Así que por eso te veías irritada – suspiró.

Ella sonrió casi diabólicamente. Edmundo sacudió la cabeza sin reprimir su propia sonrisa mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa. Entonces, notó algo raro en el plato de ella.

– Oye, ¿qué pasó con el ojo de tu plato? No me digas que te lo comiste – ella siempre dejaba la parte más dura del ojo del pescado. Era de las pocas cosas que nunca comía.

– No sé, debió caerse…

Su tono fue suficiente para que él se diera cuenta.

– ¡¿Le diste el ojo de pescado envuelto en papel?!

Casi ni había terminado de hablar cuando ella estalló en carcajadas. Edmundo se sintió horrorizado. No sabía qué haría la señora si se enterara de eso, sobre todo por el hecho de que ella no comía cabeza de pescado. Sin embargo… la situación y la risa de Amelia eran muy graciosas como para no reír con ella.

Lo difícil llegó dos días después, cuando Edmundo y Amelia fueron a visitar al hombre que se había lastimado el brazo y la señora Delia apareció pidiendo la “maravillosa” pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que la bruja le había dado.


	3. El secreto de Amelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos en el pueblo sabían que Amelia era una bruja, pero lo que no sabían era por qué desaparecía durante el invierno.

Pocos sabían todas las cosas que Amelia ocultaba, todos sus secretos. Era de conocimiento de todo el pueblo que ella era una bruja, pero en un principio nadie sabía que ella hibernaba. Sí, hibernaba como un oso cuando el invierno llegaba. Sin embargo, el tercer invierno después de que Edmundo y ella se hubieran mudado a Tiluchi, se descubrió la verdad de por qué Amelia desaparecía durante esa época del año.

Quien lo descubrió fue un niño del pueblo, Ricardo. Él sabía que en invierno la pequeña casa de madera sobre la colina estaba cerrada. Edmundo había dejado que se esparciera el rumor de que Amelia era enfermiza y que se ponía muy delicada con el frío, y por eso nadie del pueblo hacía demasiadas preguntas. Edmundo no quería que se enteraran de la verdad por miedo a que no la aceptaran.

Pero Ricardo tenía un problema: su hermano menor se había enfermado y no paraba de toser. Sus padres habían intentado muchas cosas, pero nada parecía estar funcionando. Esa era la razón por la que Ricardo había ido a buscar a la bruja a escondidas.

Tocó la puerta solo una vez y al instante Edmundo estaba en la puerta. Era alto y tenía un aspecto serio, así que el niño siempre se sentía un poco intimidado por él. El hombre salió y cerró rápidamente la puerta a su espalda.

\- Señor… quiero ver a la señora bruja… - comenzó Ricardo.

Edmundo frunció el ceño.

\- Ella no puede ayudarte ahora. No puede ver a nadie ni salir de la casa.

\- ¿Pero por qué usted sí puede verla?

\- Porque soy su esposo – le puso una mano en la cabeza –. Lo siento. ¿Es por un problema de salud?

El niño asintió y le explicó la situación de su hermanito. Edmundo empezó a balbucear cosas acerca de cebollas, miel y cosas que Ricardo no entendía. Entonces, se impacientó y, tan rápido como una escurridiza liebre, corrió detrás del señor y entró en la casa, buscando a la bruja.

Estaba muy oscuro ahí dentro. En un instante Edmundo estuvo detrás de él para atraparlo, pero el chico se escurrió de nuevo y chocó contra algo suave pero firme. Edmundo lo atrapó.

\- Sal de aquí.

Lo arrastró hasta afuera, pero Ricardo pudo divisar un bulto en la esquina de la habitación. Era contra lo que había chocado.

Pese a que Edmundo lo había echado de su casa, el niño continuó insistiendo: cada día iba a tocarle la puerta, preguntando por la bruja. Por supuesto, los padres de Ricardo se dieron cuenta de lo que hacía, y de pronto casi todos en el pueblo se habían enterado de la situación. Algunas personas incluso empezaron a acompañar al niño cada día a la casa en la colina.

Como Edmundo no les abría la puerta, muchos empezaron a sospechar que había algo que ocultaba con respecto a su esposa, y temieron por ella. Pese a que él había demostrado ser una persona amable y trabajadora, nunca lo veían mostrarle mucho cariño a Amelia. Muy pocas veces la llamaba con un apodo o alguna palabra cariñosa, pese a que ella era una bruja adorable y buena. Los rincones más oscuros de la mente de la mayoría de los habitantes de Tiluchi empezaron a surgir y a crear teorías sobre el esposo de Amelia.

Cansados todos de que Edmundo no abriera la puerta, un día se reunieron por lo menos unas diez familias exigiendo que les dejaran ver a Amelia. Tocaron la puerta muy fuerte y con voz firme le ordenaron salir.

Edmundo lo hizo. Tranquilamente salió y cerró la puerta detrás. La gente comenzó a calmarse, todos algo confundidos, pues no esperaban que saliera a la primera, y menos aún con la cabeza baja. Algunos se preocuparon.

\- ¿Está todo bien, señor?

\- ¿Amelia está bien?

Empezaron las preguntas, pero Edmundo solo los miró. Kimberly se adelantó.

\- Edmundo, por favor, déjanos verla. Quiero ver a mi amiga…

Casimiro, un hombre moreno de 50 años, de estatura baja pero tan fuerte como un toro, se plantó frente a Edmundo. Era el corregidor de Tiluchi.

\- Edmundo, venimos con la intención de ver a Amelia. Sé que siempre has sido amable y trabajador con todos aquí; les debemos mucho a ustedes dos. Pero no podemos quedarnos tranquilos en esta situación. Los anteriores dos veces que Amelia desapareció no dijimos nada, pero esta vez hay un niño enfermo y la necesitamos – el señor se irguió y habló con más firmeza –. Si tú no nos dejas verla, entraremos a buscarla por nuestra cuenta.

La gente detrás de él concordó, incluso algunos empezaron a gritar. Inmediatamente, Edmundo puso un dedo en sus labios, indicándoles silenciosamente que se callaran. Entonces, soltó una suave carcajada triste.

\- No hay necesidad de tanto escándalo – levantó los ojos al cielo y suspiró –. Solo… guarden silencio, por favor. – Dio media vuelta y entró a la casa, dejando la puerta abierta. Curiosos, todos entraron en seguida, empujándose.

Dentro estaba muy oscuro, las ventanas estaban tapadas con telas. El silencio ahí era denso y nadie se atrevía a hablar. La casa era tan pequeña que el espacio no era suficiente y había personas afuera asomando sus cabezas como podían. Edmundo se dirigió al rincón de la habitación donde se encontraba la cama… pero en lugar de eso, había un bulto grande construido con un montón de mantas. Edmundo se acercó ahí y, con mucho cuidado, destapó una parte del bulto, revelando el pequeño rostro de Amelia.

Al instante empezaron las miradas asombradas y las exclamaciones, pero Edmundo los calló de nuevo y los guió hacia afuera. Estaba cansado y deseoso de que todos se fueran y lo dejaran en paz.

\- Bien, ya la vieron – suspiró –. Amelia duerme durante todo el invierno, hibernar es parte de su naturaleza de bruja. Es por eso que no puede ayudarlos ahora…

Se quedaron callados por un momento, hasta que una mujer gruesa de ojos brillosos se acercó a él.

\- ¿Y entonces qué voy a hacer? ¡Mi hijo está enfermo y no está respondiendo al tratamiento que le doy! ¿Qué quiere que haga sin la curandera?

Un coro de protestas la siguió.

\- No soy curandero – continuó Edmundo –, pero vivo con Amelia y sé muchos de sus tratamientos que no requieren hechizos. Pique en rodajas delgadas un poco de cebolla blanca y póngale miel encima. Déjelo así toda la noche y al día siguiente que su hijo se tome el jugo que deja. No hay sereno, pero al menos intente dejarlo en un lugar un poco húmedo. Haga eso por unos días y se curará.

Nadie dijo nada y Edmundo no esperó más para entrar de nuevo a su casa. En silencio se retiró la gente y él temió que la rechazarían y ya no la verían con los mismos ojos.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó la primavera y Amelia despertó, el pueblo la recibió con enormes abrazos. A dondequiera que fuera, las personas la detenían para darle la bienvenida y explicarle lo mucho que la habían extrañado. Tan solo unas cuantas personas se mostraron reticentes. Por supuesto, ella estaba feliz con tantas muestras de afecto y tantos regalos que recibía. Ella sabía todo lo que había ocurrido durante el invierno, Edmundo se lo había contado, pero no se lo tomó mal. Es más, se sintió aliviada de ya no tener que esconder eso a todo el pueblo.

A Edmundo también lo trataron muy bien, mejor incluso que otras veces, sobre todo la madre de Ricardo, quien le dio muchos regalos y agradecimientos porque su pequeño se había curado gracias a él. Ricardo también le agradeció mucho y lo abrazó colgándose de su pierna, pegado como una garrapata.

Le hicieron una pequeña bienvenida a Amelia, lo cual era mucho escándalo según la opinión de Edmundo. Pero si su esposa estaba feliz, él también lo estaba. Hicieron un pequeño festejo con un almuerzo delicioso que incluía sopa de pescado, picante de pollo y pescado frito.

Mientras almorzaban, apabullaron a Amelia con preguntas sobre su hibernación. De pronto, la bruja se excusó para ir a lavarse las manos, pero antes se dirigió a la mesa donde almorzaban los niños, quienes comían el pescado con las manos.

\- ¿Les gusta la comida, chicos? – preguntó ella. La mayoría asintió.

Amelia se inclinó hacia ellos, como si les contara un secreto.

\- ¿Saben? Es de mala suerte limpiarse las manos en el mantel o la ropa si han comido pescado – los veinte pares de ojos de los pequeños la miraron con curiosidad –. Lo que tienen que hacer es limpiarse así – Amelia se pasó la mano que tenía limpia por la cabeza varias veces, como si se peinara.

Varios niños exclamaron y empezaron a limpiarse las manos llenas de pescado en la cabeza. Satisfecha, Amelia volvió con su esposo.

Cuando los niños fueron a dejar sus platos vacíos y sus padres los vieron a todos con las cabezas grasientas y hediendo a pescado, se hizo un escándalo. Amelia tomó del brazo a Edmundo, agradeció a todos por la bienvenida y se fue rápidamente.

Por supuesto, Edmundo se dio cuenta de que ella era la culpable y rió junto con ella.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Estabas extrañando divertirte?

\- Sí, pero también lo hice… por otras razones.

Edmundo no necesitó que lo explicara para saber que lo que les había hecho a los niños era su acto de venganza hacia las familias que habían ido a molestar mientras ella hibernaba y habían obligado a su esposo a mostrarles la verdad. Una venganza inocente, pero a las madres les costaría quitar el olor a pescado de las cabezas de sus hijos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La receta para la tos que Edmundo da es real, por cierto. Yo misma me curé con eso...


	4. Tecito de buen sabor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmundo está ayudando en su trabajo al esposo de Kimberly porque se encuentra enfermo. Entonces, Amelia aparece en la casa.

Edmundo tenía diversos trabajos temporales al año. Dependiendo de la época, trabajaba en cultivos de trigo, maíz y arroz, ayudando a los propietarios desde que araban la tierra hasta que cosechaban. A veces ayudaba con los animales en las granjas; otras veces ayudaba a don Antonio, el esposo de Kimberly, en los muebles que construía; y otras veces ayudaba a cualquier persona del pueblo en casi cualquier tarea. Y en la época de invierno, por supuesto, no trabajaba, ya que se dedicaba a cuidar a Amelia.

El trabajo en el campo era duro, pero para Edmundo no había resultado un problema acostumbrarse a ello cuando se había mudado a Tiluchi, pues antes él solía trabajar como rescatista y por ende tenía un físico fuerte y saludable.

Un día, mientras trabajaba lijando las piezas de madera de don Antonio, quien no podía trabajar por estar mal del estómago, Amelia apareció en la casa para charlar con su amiga Kimberly. Ella era la persona con la que su esposa se llevaba mejor en el pueblo.

En cuanto Edmundo hubo terminado su trabajo, buscó a Amelia para que volvieran juntos a casa. Ella se encontraba en la sala de estar con Kimberly.

– Amelia, vamos.

Kimberly se puso triste inmediatamente, pidiendo que no la dejaran.

– No aguanto a mi marido cuando se pone enfermo – se quejó –. Se queja todo el día, y como él de por sí es flojo, se vuelve aún más flojo. Pero cuando hay visitas, se calma un poco.

Edmundo sintió pena por la chica, tan joven y teniendo que aguantar a un esposo ocioso. Aun así, ella no parecía infeliz, simplemente tenía mucho de que quejarse. Amelia tomó las manos de su amiga con una sonrisa de consuelo.

– Te daré algo para que tu esposo se cure y ya no tengas que soportar sus quejidos, ¿ya?

Kimberly agradeció enormemente y Amelia le dijo a Edmundo que lo alcanzaría en un momento. Él emprendió el camino hacia su casa en la colina y unos segundos después Amelia lo alcanzó corriendo como una niña.

– ¡Bu! – exclamó mientras saltaba sobre él.

Edmundo la cargó en su espalda un trecho, no porque a ella le costara caminar, sino por pura diversión. Luego ella bajó y continuaron su caminata. Entonces, él sintió que había algo extraño en su esposa. Su sonrisa era la de siempre y su manera de caminar con las manos en la espalda no tenía nada fuera de lo normal. Pero Edmundo sentía algo.

– Puedo sentir una energía malévola saliendo desde lo profundo de tu ser…

– ¿Qué? – se quejó ella inocentemente – Pero si en lo profundo de mi ser solo hay maripositas.

– Sí – río él –, de esas nocturnas negras que dices que traen mala suerte.

Amelia arrugó la nariz.

– No me gustan esas…

– Por eso. A menos que prefieras arañas…

Ella frunció el ceño, repentinamente seria.

– No soy una araña.

Él sabía que a Amelia no le gustaban las arañas en lo absoluto. Se acercó y tomó su rostro en sus manos.

– Ya sé, solo bromeo – la besó y continuaron caminando.

Era viernes, así que lo normal para ellos era quedarse todo el fin de semana en su casa sin ir al pueblo. Pese a lo amigable que era Amelia y al buen trato que tenía con las personas, a ella le gustaba la soledad, igual que a Edmundo. Por eso ambos eran felices quedándose en su aislada colina en medio de árboles, y además así disfrutaban de la naturaleza. Sin embargo, ese fin de semana Amelia fue dos veces a hacer compañía a Kimberly. Podía ser una bruja muy traviesa, pero sentía una enorme empatía por las personas con las que convivía, y eso era algo de lo que Edmundo estaba orgulloso.

El día lunes, Edmundo volvió a la casa de Kimberly a seguir trabajando con las tablas de madera y también para ver cómo se encontraba don Antonio, pero esa vez Amelia decidió quedarse en casa. Cuando llegó a la casa del carpintero, lo encontró lijando las tablas de madera.

– Oh, don Antonio – saludó Edmundo sorprendido –. ¿Ya está bien?

– ¡Ja! ¡De maravilla! – exclamó el señor con su voz rasposa – Me siento como nuevo gracias a su esposa.

Fuera cual fuera la receta que Amelia le había dado, había funcionado bien. Kimberly también apareció, llena de agradecimientos.

– Tengo unos duraznos para usted y Amelia para que se los lleve cuando vuelva a su casa. Por alguna razón ella no los aceptó ayer.

Edmundo agradeció.

– Quién hubiera dicho que un té tan raro podría curar el estómago, ¿eh? – comentó la chica.

En ese momento Edmundo se quedó congelado. Algo andaba mal.

– Disculpa, ¿qué fue lo que mi esposa recetó?

– Bueno… es un poco raro, pero ella me dijo que preparara un té de “escoba”.

– ¿Perdón?

– Sí… al principio no entendí porque ella solo me dijo eso – dijo un poco nerviosa –, así que supuse que tenía que cortar la paja de la escoba y hervirla… y funcionó, como ve.

– Sí, a mí también me pareció raro – comentó su marido –, y además tenía un sabor horrible. Pero las cosas de las brujas siempre son misteriosas. Tú lo debes saber mejor que nadie, ¿no, Edmundo?

Edmundo se quedó sin palabras, pero hizo lo posible por no parecer horrorizado y también rechazó los duraznos que le ofrecían.

Al terminar su trabajo, volvió rápidamente a la colina y entró estruendosamente en la casa.

– ¡Tú, loca! ¿Cómo puedes decirle a Kimberly que prepare un té de “escoba”?

Su sonrisa inocente apareció en un instante.

– Pero funciona, la escoba tiene propieda–

– A mí no me engañas con esto – la interrumpió –. ¡Las escobas son sucias! ¡Su salud podía haber empeorado!

– Pero no lo hizo…

Edmundo se sentó en la cama.

– Es cierto, pero ahora ella usará esa “receta” cada vez que se sienta mal del estómago.

– Tranquilo, tranquilo – ella imitó el tono de un domador de caballos –. La paja que se usa para hacer las escobas no le va a hacer daño. 

– Sí, pero podías haberle dicho que usara solo paja en lugar de “escoba”.

Amelia quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano.

– No le pasará nada, confía en mí.

Edmundo se encogió de hombros.

– Bueno, supongo es cierto. Tú sabrás lo que haces. Pero seguro que tenía un muy mal sabor – comentó, sonriendo al imaginarlo. Amelia soltó una risotada, pero no dijo nada. Eso le dio a su esposo la respuesta que necesitaba: su travesura tenía también como objetivo molestar a don Antonio por los malos ratos que le hacía pasar a Kimberly.

Mientras empezaba a desvestirse para darse una ducha, recordó los duraznos.

– Por cierto, ¿por qué no aceptaste los duraznos? Tuve que inventarme algo de que en esta época del año no los comes o una tontería así.

Amelia empezó a pasear por la sala con las manos en la espalda y dando grandes pasos, pensativa. Parecía bailando, pero estaba seria.

– Porque su esposo se curó con fe, no con un medicamento.

Era tan extraño para Edmundo escuchar decir eso a una bruja… pero, al fin y al cabo, ya estaba acostumbrado a las sorpresas y misterios que Amelia desvelaba poco a poco. Además, le gustaba el hecho de que ella nunca aceptaba regalos si ella no creía merecerlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este será el capítulo más tranquilo de todos.


	5. La primera broma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo se conocieron Amelia y Edmundo?

Cuando Edmundo conoció a Amelia, él aún era parte del equipo de rescate en otra ciudad al oeste del país. Era pleno invierno y ese año estaba nevando más de lo normal. Gracias a eso, las personas casi no salían de sus casas, ni siquiera a jugar con la nieve; no porque hubiera mucha nieve, sino porque no estaban muy acostumbrados a ella. Aun así, los rescatistas tenían trabajo: una casa en el campo había sido cubierta por la nieve y nadie sabía si había gente ahí dentro.

Al llegar a la casa (que parecía más una choza), cavaron hasta destapar una parte para entrar. Por suerte, no había nadie. Decidieron entonces que algunos irían a buscar si el dueño se encontraba cerca, para asegurarse de que la nieve no lo hubiera atrapado desprevenido.

Edmundo ya había recorrido varios kilómetros cuando encontró de pronto un árbol viejo de tronco muy grueso que tenía un bulto cubierto de nieve en la base. Imaginó que la nieve podría haber caído encima de una persona y haberla atrapado, así que revisó qué era el bulto. Despejó la nieve sólo para descubrir que era una simple roca pegada al tronco del árbol.

Se irguió, listo para seguir su camino, cuando algo llamó su atención. Notó que la roca en realidad estaba sobresaliendo del árbol. Estaba ahí para tapar un hueco en el tronco.

La curiosidad lo asaltó y se preguntó si habría algo ahí dentro. Con un poco de esfuerzo, retiró hacia un lado la roca y se quedó congelado en su lugar. Nunca en su vida creyó que vería algo así. Inmóvil, observó la pequeña y flacucha figura que estaba acurrucada dentro del tronco entre un montón de… ¿papel arrugado? Eso parecía. Era una muchacha. Edmundo no entendía cómo podía caber en un hueco tan pequeño.

Su instinto de rescatista entró en acción; metió el brazo y tocó a la chica. Sorprendentemente, estaba caliente, al igual que el aire en el interior del tronco, y entonces notó su lenta respiración. El alivió lo inundó; aún estaba viva. La sacudió del hombro, intentando despertarla. Ella no reaccionó, así que se acomodó para tratar de sacarla… cuando de pronto la chica se movió, lanzando un gemido ronco.

– Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Me escuchas claramente? – preguntó Edmundo.

Entonces, para mayor sorpresa, ella bostezó. “¿Estaba… durmiendo?”, se preguntó él. La chica abrió los ojos muy lentamente, dos líneas brillosas de color negro observándolo. Ella frunció el ceño e intentó hablar, pero su garganta estaba seca y no salió nada. Edmundo se dispuso a ofrecerle agua y comenzar a sacarla.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo terminaste aq-?

– ¿Ya es primavera? – preguntó ella de pronto, con la voz muy ronca. La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

– Eh… no, aún no es… – miró alrededor. Estaban en pleno invierno.

Ella frunció el ceño, parpadeando un par de veces.

– ¿Entonces por qué me despertaste?

– Eh… ¿qué? Te desperté porque-

– ¿No sabes lo que es privacidad? – lo interrumpió con tono molesto. Edmundo no podía estar más confundido.

– ¿Privacidad? ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te puedo-?

– ¿No entiendes que estás siendo grosero? Me despertaste.

Edmundo se quedó sin palabras por un momento. Después, sacudió la cabeza y preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

– ¿Sólo dormías?

Ella levantó las cejas y estiró el cuello para mirar hacia afuera. Parecía como si poco a poco estuviera moviendo su cuerpo entumecido.

– Necesito sacarte de aquí – comenzó Edmundo –. Vas a congelarte…

– ¿No hay una señal afuera? – lo interrumpió, ignorando su comentario.

– Eh… no… – miró a los costados, buscando indicios de algo. Pero no había nada.

– Creí haber puesto una… – la chica se encogió de hombros con una expresión cansada. Aún no parecía poder abrir bien los ojos – Entonces tapa de nuevo mi cueva y déjame dormir, o te caerá una maldición.

“¿Maldición? ¿Es una bruja o algo así? ¿De qué habla esta loca?”, pensó él.

– Espera, no te puedo dejar aquí, te congelarás-

– Te dije que me dejes dormir o te caerá una maldición.

– ¿Qué? – se acercó más al hueco – No puedo-

De pronto, un peso lo aplastó contra la fría nieve del suelo. Se incorporó con la cara congelada y sacudiéndose de encima la nieve que de algún lado había caído sobre su cabeza y lo había aplastado. Cuando miró el hueco, estaba cerrado de nuevo con la piedra. Intentó apartarla, pero no pudo moverla. Observó entonces con atención el árbol, pensando en una forma de sacar de ahí a la chica.

No comprendía nada de lo que sucedía, y el shock no le permitía pensar con claridad. Al final decidió que llamaría a sus compañeros para que lo ayudaran con ese misterio.

Tres horas después, Edmundo seguía rondando por el bosque, totalmente perdido. Perderse no era algo normal en él ni en ningún rescatista, pues sabían por dónde ir y con los años desarrollaban buen instinto y sentido de orientación. Además, Edmundo había estado siguiendo un camino, y aun así no podía orientarse. Era como si hubieran cambiado toda la topografía o se encontrara en otro país.

Finalmente, se topó con uno de sus compañeros, Gustavo, quien era además su mejor amigo, y junto a él logró regresar a la choza enterrada (al dueño lo encontraron dos días después en un pueblo lejano, pues había ido ahí a visitar a unos familiares y había dejado su casa sola). Edmundo le contó a su amigo la extraña experiencia con la chica, y este le pidió que lo llevara al lugar para ver; sin embargo, Edmundo ya no fue capaz de encontrar el árbol.

Incluso, durante los días siguientes, tuvo problemas muy severos para orientarse. Estando en su propia ciudad, en su propia casa, en la casa de sus padres… en cualquier parte se perdía. Gustavo llegó a creer que se había caído y se había golpeado la cabeza, con lo cual lo había llevado a tener una alucinación sobre una diminuta muchacha durmiendo en el tronco de un árbol y había provocado un daño en su cerebro. Pero Edmundo lo pensó muy bien y estaba totalmente seguro de que eso se trataba de la maldición de la que ella le había advertido.

Nunca antes había pensado que las brujas pudieran ser reales, pero tampoco se había cerrado a no creerlo. Para él todo era una posibilidad, pero prefería ver para creer. Y no solo había visto a una bruja, sino que estaba experimentando su maldición.

Decidió entonces que lo mejor sería esperar a que la nieve comenzara a derretirse para tratar de volver a buscar a la bruja, pues en aquel lugar la nieve no duraba demasiado. Tuvo que aguantar dos días con esa maldición, pero por suerte tenía a Gustavo para recibir ayuda.

Entonces, llegó el día y Edmundo fue con Gustavo a buscar el árbol hueco. La nieve estaba prácticamente derretida. Aunque no hubiera muchos árboles en toda la zona, era fácil perderse estando en el campo, y con su pérdida del sentido de la orientación, les tomó varias horas encontrar el árbol. Pero, al final lo lograron. El árbol se encontraba en medio de un grupo de árboles más pequeños, y estaba justo como Edmundo lo había dejado, pero sin nada de nieve.

Edmundo intentó retirar la piedra, pero, como la vez anterior, no pudo hacerlo. Sin embargo, para eso estaba ahí Gustavo y él sí fue capaz de retirarla. “Lo sabía, es parte de la maldición”, pensó, e incluso su amigo admitió que era un fenómeno extraño.

La chica seguía echa un ovillo en el hueco del árbol. Gustavo no pudo evitar ocultar su sorpresa y lanzó una fuerte exclamación.

– Silencio – le ordenó Edmundo –. No creo que sea bueno despertarla así.

– ¿Está dormidaaaa? – siguió gritando.

– ¡Shhh! Creo que sí; no estoy seguro de qué hace aquí, pero no está muerta ni congelada.

Metió la mano dentro hasta tocar el hombro de la chica y sacudirla ligeramente. Era tan delgada y menuda que parecía una niña.

– Oye, despierta…

Muy lentamente, la chica abrió los ojos. Tenía la misma expresión que la primera vez y a Edmundo le pareció divertido, por alguna razón.

– ¿Ya es primavera?

Gustavo estuvo a punto de contestar, pero Edmundo lo calló.

– Sí, ya es. Quiero que salgas para pedirte un favor – habló lo más amablemente que pudo.

De pronto, algo muy inesperado ocurrió: la chica sonrió. No era una sonrisa dulce ni amable, era una que hizo que se estremeciera de miedo hasta los huesos, una sonrisa oscura. Entonces, escuchó detrás de él un sonido fuerte. Gustavo yacía en el suelo, inconsciente.

– ¡Ah, Gustavo! – gritó Edmundo. Se agachó junto a su amigo y comprobó que respiraba normalmente, como si estuviera durmiendo. De alguna forma, supo que ella había provocado eso – ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

Cuando se dio la vuelta, la chica (¿o debía decir “bruja”?) estaba fuera del árbol estirándose como un gato. Realmente era pequeña y delgada, la hacía parecer una chiquilla. Pero Edmundo dudaba que lo fuera. La bruja lo miró fijamente y volvió a sonreír, sólo que esta vez era una sonrisa totalmente inocente.

– Nop – dijo.

– ¿Qué?

– Sé que ibas a pedirme que te quite la maldición. Pero nop.

Edmundo comenzó a dudar que no fuera una niña. Sacudió la cabeza.

– No, espera, quiero que despiertes a mi amigo. Le hiciste algo, ¿no?

– Déjalo dormir. Míralo, está muy tranquilo, ¿no?

Era verdad, Gustavo estaba durmiendo como un bebé. Casi podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Pero nada de eso estaba bien.

– No, lo necesito. Despiértalo, por favor.

– Pero promete no decirle nada sobre la maldición.

Edmundo no dijo nada.

– Bien… – continuó ella – entonces él seguirá durmiendo. Puedes meterlo al árbol si quieres. – colocó las manos en su espalda y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, mirando el paisaje –. No es primavera, aún falta un mes.

Edmundo estaba tan confundido que no podía decir nada. Sólo podía escucharla hablar mientras intentaba despertar a Gustavo.

– No es bueno, pero no puedo meterlos a los dos ahí – siguió ella. Edmundo miró al hueco, suponiendo que hablaba de eso. La bruja rió –. Ya sé, como estoy perdida, te quitaré la maldición para que me lleves a un lugar lejos de los humanos donde pueda dormir.

De repente, Edmundo sintió que algo ligero caía sobre su cabeza mientras un tiluchi pasaba sobre su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, asqueado. Eso era raro, esas aves no hacían eso. Entonces, la bruja se acercó con un poco de barro en las manos y lo echó en su cabeza. Él se apartó, pero ya era tarde. Estaba embarrado.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

La bruja sonrió.

– Ya está, no te vas a perder, vamos.

Al verla de cerca, Edmundo notó que, pese a la sonrisa, la chica se veía muy cansada. Pero, además, notó algo extraño en su rostro, algo que no era humano.

– Realmente eres una bruja, ¿no?

Los ojos de ella brillaron con algo que no pudo identificar y comenzó a dar saltitos.

– ¡Qué divertido!

Gustavo se despertó de golpe en ese instante, confundido y con dolor de cabeza. Edmundo hizo caso a la bruja y no dijo nada más sobre la maldición; se inventó alguna excusa tonta sobre el barro y el excremento de su cabeza. Tendría que lavarse el cabello al volver a casa, pero, como pensaba, ya había recuperado el sentido de la orientación. No podía estar más seguro de que la chica era una bruja. Claro que, en ese momento, Edmundo aún no sabía que acababa de ser la primera víctima de las bromas de la bruja.

Pronto se enteró de que la bruja necesitaba hibernar (cosa que ya había sospechado) y que por eso necesitaba un lugar donde dormir. Sentía que no podía llevarla a una cueva o al tronco hueco de un árbol, por lo que decidió que la llevaría a su casa de campo, la cual estaba en un lugar apartado y solitario, donde nadie interrumpiría su sueño.

Aun así, durante todo el mes que restaba del invierno, Edmundo iba dos veces por semana a asegurarse de que la pequeña bruja seguía ahí, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo él acogiendo a una bruja y qué demonios hacía ella confiando tanto en un desconocido. No entendía, pero, tal como había dicho ella, era divertido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelia nunca antes había hibernado cerca de civilización humana, pero al final resultó bien que lo hiciera, ¿no?


	6. Diversión pesada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmundo va con Amelia a la ciudad a visitar a sus padres, y las cosas se ponen un poco pesadas.

Cada cierto tiempo, Edmundo iba con Amelia a la ciudad para visitar a sus padres, puesto que a su madre nunca le había gustado la idea de que se mudara tan lejos, y menos aun a un pueblito. Debido a eso iban casi cada mes a visitarlos y también aprovechaban de comprar cosas que no se encontraban en Tiluchi.

Amelia no era muy afecta a las ciudades; eran muy ruidosas y llenas de cosas brillantes, según sus palabras. Sin embargo, ella soportaba todo para ir a ver a sus suegros, a quienes les tenía mucho cariño. Bueno, en realidad, le tenía cariño al señor Juan, su suegro, pero a la señora Julia… solo le agradaba hacerle bromas.

– Amelia, papá me dijo que mamá está sensible últimamente, así que por favor, no le hagas cosas muy graves – le advirtió Edmundo mientras estaban en el bus de ida a la ciudad.

– Nada muy grave. Entendido.

Él ya había aprendido con el tiempo que pedirle a su esposa que se quedara quieta sin hacer alguna de sus locuras era como atarla con cadenas. Por eso no le impedía hacer ciertas bromas a su familia, pero la última vez que habían ido a visitar a sus padres, su pobre madre se había llevado un gran susto.

Aquella vez, Amelia se había dado un golpe en la sien por trepar un eucalipto (sí, un eucalipto) persiguiendo a un águila que le había robado carne seca. Por lo tanto, cuando habían llegado a casa de sus padres al día siguiente, la madre de Edmundo se había asustado de ver el moretón en la cara de la bruja, que aunque ya se estaba sanando a un ritmo impresionante, seguía siendo visible.

– ¿Qué te pasó, querida? – había preguntado ella.

Amelia, toda serena, pero sin sonreír, había respondido:

– Fue culpa de mi marido.

Tanto Edmundo como sus padres se habían quedado estupefactos. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Julia se había puesto a sollozar terriblemente. Su marido no sabía si ir a darle un golpe a su hijo o si consolar a su mujer. Y Edmundo se había olvidado de respirar y de pensar.

Amelia, con un aura diabólica que solo su esposo detectaba, se había acercado a su suegra.

– ¿De qué está llorando?

– ¡Es que no puedo creer que mi hijo sea capaz de algo así!

Edmundo había logrado reaccionar y explicar a sus padres cómo realmente había ocurrido lo del moretón. Su madre se había quedado entre la rabia y la confusión.

– ¡Amelia! ¿Por qué dijiste una mentira tan grande?

Entonces, ella había sonreído. “Bestia loca”, pensó Edmundo al comprender.

– Yo sólo dije que fue la culpa de su hijo. Y lo fue, porque él insistió en que pusiéramos la carne a secar fuera de la casa en lugar de en la cocina.

Para Edmundo, esa había sido la peor broma de Amelia. Por supuesto, como siempre, su padre se la había tomado con gracia, pero su madre había quedado tan afectada que no les había hablado por dos días. Al final, Amelia se había disculpado a su manera, curando el dolor de sus rodillas. Edmundo sabía que en algún momento ambas habían tenido una charla de suegra a nuera, pero ninguna de las dos habló jamás de ello.

Era por eso que Edmundo le había estado advirtiendo a su esposa durante el último mes que debía calmarse con las bromas a su madre. Esperaba que lo hubiera comprendido y que le hiciera caso.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad después de dos horas y media, tomaron otro microbús para ir al mercado a comprar regalos para sus padres. Diez minutos después, el microbús paró y Amelia salió de un brinco. Cuando el chofer la miró a la espera de su pago, ella apuntó a su esposo y respondió:

– Mi papá va a pagar.

Edmundo pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a las personas del bus mirándolos con curiosidad y confusión; obviamente no parecían padre e hija. Aguantó las ganas de pegarse en la frente. “Esta loca…”. Terminó de pagarle a un asombrado chofer y esperó a que el bus se alejara antes de mirarla con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Tu papá? ¿De dónde salió eso?

Ella sonrió. – Vamos, dime si no fueron graciosas las caras de los demás.

Rodó los ojos con un suspiro. Aunque, debía admitirlo, sí habían sido graciosas.

– La próxima vez hazme saber antes de utilizarme en una de tus bromas – dijo no sólo pensando en ese momento, sino en la anterior broma terrible a su mamá.

– ¡Sí, señor!

Era muy común que Edmundo pensara en cómo habría sido la madre de Amelia… y cómo habría sido tenerla como suegra. Al principio, se había imaginado que ella habría sido una bruja traviesa como su hija, pero entonces había comenzado a atar cabos en base a las pocas charlas en las que Amelia la había mencionado. Y ella siempre se ponía triste al hacerlo. Por lo poco que hablaba de ella, Edmundo podía suponer que Amelia no había tenido una madre muy agradable. Lo poco que sabía era que Amelia se había quedado sola desde pequeña, viviendo salvajemente en el bosque; que había tenido que aprender a sobrevivir sola y a convivir con los humanos por las malas. Además, sabía que su madre había hecho cosas horribles, pero no sabía qué con exactitud.

Estando en el mercado, ambos se separaron para dividirse las compras. Cuando volvieron a encontrarse, Amelia llevaba todo lo que había comprado en una gran bolsa negra. Desde ahí, tomaron otro microbús para llegar a la casa de sus padres.

Como siempre, apenas les abrían la puerta, Amelia se lanzaba a los brazos de su suegro como si fuera su propio padre. Después, iba a saludar a su suegra. Por supuesto, las bienvenidas siempre eran cálidas y los padres de Edmundo los recibían con mucho amor. Sin embargo, siempre había algo de tensión de parte de su madre.

Almorzaron los cuatro juntos antes de que Amelia y Edmundo se instalaran en la habitación en la que estarían durante toda la semana. Mientras el señor Juan lavaba los platos, la señora Julia los ayudaba a acomodarse en su habitación.

Edmundo estaba lavándose las manos en el baño cuando escuchó que su madre soltaba una exclamación en la habitación de al lado. “No otra vez”. Corrió de vuelta a la habitación y encontró a su madre cubriéndose la boca y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, a su esposa con una sonrisa de satisfacción y paquete de pañales para bebés expuesto en la cama. Edmundo no recordaba haberlo comprado.

– ¿Qué pasó?

Su madre tartamudeó un poco.

– E-es que… no me habías dicho que… vas a ser… – dejó de hablar y se quedó mirando la bolsa de pañales.

El cerebro de Edmundo dejó de funcionar.

– ¿Qué?

Se volvió hacia Amelia, quien solamente sonreía inocentemente. Eso tenía que ser una broma.

– ¿Es una de tus bromas?

– ¿Qué cosa?

Edmundo frunció el ceño, confundido y ofendido ante la posible idea de que Amelia le hubiera dicho algo tan importante primero a su suegra antes que a él.

– Amelia… ¿estás embarazada?

Ella se encogió de hombros, aparentemente confundida también.

– No sé. No me hice ninguna prueba.

La señora Julia volvió a encontrar su voz.

– Pero… ¿y los pañales? Me dijiste que felicitara a mi hijo…

Edmundo comenzó a comprender la situación. Se pasó una mano por la cara.

– No, mamá. Los pañales no son para nosotros; una amiga del pueblo nos los pidió.

Eso era verdad. Marta, la única que tenía una repostería decente en Tiluchi, ya tenía siete meses de embarazo y le había pedido a Amelia que le comprara pañales en la ciudad. Amelia se había ofrecido a comprarle un gran paquete como regalo… pero el plan era comprarlo cuando estuvieran volviendo al pueblo, no cuando recién llegaran a la ciudad.

– Y te dijo que me felicitaras porque en el barrio me dieron un reconocimiento el día de mi cumpleaños por el trabajo que he estado haciendo todo el año.

La expresión de su madre pasó de la sorpresa a la confusión, y de la confusión a la rabia.

– Bruja – susurró, y Edmundo la miró y casi se rió. Ella sabía que eso no era un insulto para Amelia en absoluto.

Su madre logró controlarse; tomó aire para calmarse y disimuló mejor su enojo, saliendo de la habitación sin darles una palaba ni una mirada. Edmundo, cansado, miró a su esposa.

– ¿Por qué eres así?

Ella seguía sonriendo.

– Es ella la que lo interpretó así.

– Y tú lo planeaste. Quedamos en comprar los pañales al irnos.

– No iba a perder mi oportunidad. No fue muy grave, ¿no?

Edmundo rodó los ojos y guardó los pañales de nuevo en la bolsa. Entonces, se le ocurrió que era muy raro que Amelia usara eso como broma. Ella no quería hijos.

– Oye, ¿en serio fue una broma? ¿En serio no estás embarazada?

Su expresión de niña traviesa se esfumó.

– No. Lo sabría.

– Sigues sin querer hijos, ¿no?

No respondió, pero eso era interpretable como un sí. El aire en la habitación se puso denso, como si hubiera una niebla invisible. Siempre era así cuando hablaban del tema. En realidad, no lo hablaban, porque Amelia desde el principio había dejado muy claro que no quería ser madre. Edmundo tan solo podía sospechar las razones.

– ¿Por qué siempre mi madre? – preguntó casualmente para cambiar el tema – Ella no te ha hecho nada; es más, te acepta tal y como eres.

Eso era verdad; aunque le había costado aceptarlo, su madre no parecía tener muchos problemas con el hecho de que su nuera fuera una bruja. Sus dos padres lo sabían, y lo habían aceptado con el tiempo. Lo que a su madre le chocaba eran sus bromas.

– ¿Cómo sabes? – preguntó Amelia, fingiendo una sonrisa. Eso a él le chocó; ¿era posible que su madre le hubiera hecho algún daño? Se la quedó mirando, esperando una explicación. Amelia no dejó su sonrisa – Se siente amargo cuando está cerca de mí, y me dijo que no le parece que sea buena esposa y que tal vez me costaría criar un hijo.

Edmundo comenzó a temblar. – ¿Cuándo?

– La otra vez.

Supuso que se refería a la última vez que habían ido a visitarlos. Se sentía terrible; tanto tiempo Amelia se había estado guardando eso y él ni siquiera se había enterado. Se acercó a abrazarla.

– Lo siento, no lo sabía – le dio un beso en la cabeza –. No sé qué piensa mi madre. Eres una buena esposa.

– Lo sé – dijo ella separándose de su abrazo, esta vez con una sonrisa real –. No te preocupes, aunque haya dicho eso, también me dijo que haría lo posible por aceptarme y que, de todas formas, me tiene cariño. Además, se está esforzando y eso me agrada. Pero hasta que me acepte por completo, ¡tengo todo preparado!

Edmundo rió. – ¿Te refieres a que tienes preparadas más bromas para las siguientes visitas?

– ¡Sip!

“Al menos no se odian”, pensó. “Amelia solo la está poniendo a prueba”. Le parecía bien; su madre tendría que aceptarla, quisiera o no. Es más, podía ayudar a Amelia con sus bromas y así encargarse de que no fueran muy pesadas. Y como él estaría implicado, su madre no podría enojarse mucho.

Sorprendentemente, a la hora de cenar, su madre ya no estaba molesta. Incluso le brindó a Amelia una sonrisa verdadera. Por supuesto, Amelia compensó su broma con algún regalo y una disculpa, como siempre, porque no era realmente una mala persona, ni una mala esposa, ni una mala bruja.


End file.
